1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a telephone and a method of performing a conferencing function using the telephone, and more particularly to a telephone with a video function and a method of performing a video conference using the telephone.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid progress in communication technologies, people nowadays can communicate with one another no matter how far away they are from each other. Particularly, with the popularity of high-bandwidth internet access, a video conference system capable of transmitting image and voice tends to become the mainstream in the development of remote communication methods.
Since a computer is characterized by high peripheral compatibility, the computer plays a leading role in the common videoconferencing system, and the computer may be connected with a video camera and a microphone to establish an operational environment for performing a video conference. However, the assembly of said components and the software configuration are rather time-consuming. From another perspective, if a specific host plays a leading role in the common video conference system, the connecting ports of the peripheral equipment including the video camera and the microphone are required to comply with the specification of the specific host, which may lead to difficulty in setting up the video conference system.
Besides, a conventional video conference system usually displays the image of a remote user via a flat panel display. Unfortunately, the image displayed in a display may be restricted to the size thereof. Moreover, due to the bulkiness of the flat panel display, the video conference system is usually configured in a conference room and cannot be moved at will.
According to the related art, a compact and lightweight mobile phone having a mechanism for displaying received wireless data in its original format of the page as sent from an original source is provided, and each original page may be viewed as a whole page instead of a series of partial pages. The mobile phone also allows the display of received wireless visual data with characters in their true original size for the convenience of reading and use. The mechanism for displaying the data may also be applied to display the data transmitted by the mobile phone.
In another related art, a projection apparatus having an image creation unit and an illumination unit is provided. The image creation unit projects image information on a screen and includes a plurality of image elements that construct an image pattern corresponding to the image information. The illumination unit herein refers to a plurality of light emitting devices disposed on a vertical plane with respect to an optical axis which passes through a center of the created image. These light emitting devices are at equal distances from the optical axis but are in different locations.
In another related art, a projection apparatus and a portable mobile phone are provided. The projection apparatus includes a projecting unit, an image capturing unit, and a single driver source. The projecting unit includes a light source and a projection lens whose focal point is variable, and the projecting unit projects an image on a projection surface with a light emitted from the light source that passes through a projection lens. The image capturing unit includes a photographic lens whose focal point is variable, and the image capturing unit captures an image of an object with an external light that passes through the photographic lens. The single drive source generates a drive force to change both the focal position of the projection lens and the focal position of the photographic lens.